marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Hulk vs Thor (Video)
| next = }} Odin enters his yearly sleep leaving Asgard open to attack. The Mighty Thor and the other gods must protect their kingdom from the forces of evil. However, this time Thor's evil stepbrother Loki has hatched a new plan. He calls forth the only person to ever have defeated Thor and sets him lose among the gods. Can anything help the god of thunder when the Hulk comes to Asgard? Story The Eternal World In the faraway realm of the All-Father, , is in his yearly leaving the lands vulnerable to attack. It is the last day of Odinsleep, and an army of s, s, , and s attack the gates of Asgard hoping to take control of the . However, they are defeated by the son of Odin, the god of thunder himself, . Only You Elsewhere, wakes up and s are magically put on his wrists. The shackles move behind his back and another larger shackle ties him up. He is being tied up by , Thor's stepbrother, who has at his side. Loki brought Bruce to Asgard because only the has been able to defeat Thor. At the gates , , and discuss how much easier the battle seems this year, while Volstagg drinks a pint of . watches the , happy that Odin will soon wake. Thor watches from the top of the gate while wonders what troubles Thor. Although they have won, he regrets the yearly cycle with more dying each year. Sif reminds Thor that the cycle will only break through , the end of days. Thor decides to go to the to wait for Odin to wake. Stirring Trouble Meanwhile, Bruce begs Loki to stop so the Hulk does not get free or else the green giant would cause massive damage. However, Loki wants that. Loki states that were it not for Bruce, Hulk would rule , the Asgardian name for , with his rage. Bruce is determined not to let the Hulk out but Loki begins slapping him around and insulting him. Unable to stop himself, Bruce transforms into the Hulk and breaks his shackles. Hulk moves to punch Loki but the master of mischief puts up a magical shield to stop the attack. Hulk breaks through the shield but Amora creates a spell of her own that subdues the Hulk. She performs another spell that separates Bruce from the Hulk and leaves the green giant a mindless brute. Hulk sees Bruce and angrily grabs his head. About to crush Bruce, Amora casts another spell that allows Loki to control Hulk's every action. Amora collapses with exhaustion while Loki tries out his new toy. Hulk Destruction As the Warriors Three and Balder drink in triumph they hear the roar of the Hulk. Volstagg initially thinks it to be only another troll. The Warriors Three ride their s to meet the "troll" only to be easily punched aside by the incredible Hulk. Loki enjoys the power but Amora warns that Hulk is fighting him as well the Asgardians. The Warriors Three try again but are still easily defeated. Balder watches as Hulk crushes Hogun with a then throws it at him. Balder dodges it as the ram smashes right through the gate. Hulk runs up to Balder and punches him away. As Hulk is pounding on other Asgardians Balder blows a horn calling forth reinforcements. Sounding the Alarm Sif is confused by the horn, as she believes all of Asgard's enemies lie defeated. Rising from his place at Odin's side Thor dons his helmet and flies off to Balder, leaving Sif behind to protect Odin. Back at the gate, Balder fights gallantly against Hulk but is not strong enough. Hulk crushes Balder's helmet as he approaches. Suddenly, a strikes the sky and the hammer of Thor, , knocks the Hulk back. Thor arrives from the sky and calls Mjolnir back to him. Thor's Thunder Thor lays the tired Balder down as Hulk jumps to meet the god of thunder then tackles him away. Hulk throws Thor then punches him even farther. Thor recovers and tries to reason with the doctor inside the creature to no avail. Instead Thor hears the voice of Loki, speaking through the Hulk. Hulk then begins to continually punch Thor. Amora watches Loki in his glee but seems disturbed. Thor frees himself and hits Hulk repeatedly with Mjolnir. Thor eventually knows Hulk into a statue of Odin. Hulk grabs the statue and throws it at Thor but the god of thunder easily smashes through it and continues at the Hulk. However, Hulk grabs Thor, smashes him into the ground, then throws him onto a temple. Thor digs himself from under the rubble to find Hulk smashing him through the roof into the temple below. Thor then drops Mjolnir. Loki then tries to get Hulk to pick up Mjolnir to use against Thor. However, even Hulk's great strength cannot lift it. Though Loki is determined to use the hammer, Amora warns that his own rage fuels the Hulk and may break the spell. Mjolnir suddenly rises up and returns to Thor. Thor then calls down a bolt of lightning directed at the Hulk that destroys the temple around them. Thor then fires another bolt at the mighty beast, causing him great pain. Loki is physically knocked back as the spell is broken. Amora informs Loki and Bruce that the Hulk, in incarnation of rage, is now free to do as it wishes. No Going Back Thor lands and spots the still smoking Hulk, thinking Loki is still in control. Hulk looks up and attacks Thor, knocking Mjolnir away as he breaks Thor's hand. Through a magical ball, Loki watches the Hulk smash Thor and laughs. Amora seems to regret what is happening but Loki reminds her that it is because of her "black, broken heart" that this is all possible. Bruce tries to warn Loki about the Hulk's savagery. But Loki has had enough of Bruce's whining and kills him. Pounding Fists Hulk pounds Thor into a mountain leaving a large crater. Hulk continues smashing Thor until he makes a tunnel through the mountain. Thor flies out, skidding along the forest on the other side. Broken and battered, Thor tries to make an attack but Hulk stops him and continues pounding on him. When Thor appears to be down for good Hulk makes a few more pounds, then spots the light of Odinsleep. Hulk jumps away towards the palace. A mysterious shadow passes over Thor. Thor initially believes that he sees , the Asgardian god of Death. However, it is really Amora, who has come to aid Thor against the Hulk. She states that she was angry when he chose Sif over her but she still loves him. She then kisses him giving him back his health and strength. Thor then asks here where Loki is. Approaching the Doors The Asgardians try their best against Hulk but the green goliath proves too strong. He then picks up a large piece of the ground and hurls it at several other guards killing them. Sif watches as the Hulk's destruction comes closer to the palace. She enters Odin's chambers and has the guards seal the door, locking her inside. Loki watches as Hulk climbs towards Odin. Suddenly Mjolnir bursts through the wall, hailing the entrance of Thor. Amora enters and Loki realizes she betrayed him. Thor states that the Hulk is be returned to Midgard and Loki will pay. Loki agrees stating that the Hulk provided him enough amusement. However, Amora notes that since Bruce died in Asgard Hela claimed his soul. Therefore, the Hulk cannot be returned to Midgard. As Hulk makes his approach towards Odin, , the , and Asgardian warriors make another stand against the mighty monster. Brunnhilde promises places in for all of them. However, Hulk quickly proves too strong for them. Poor Choices Thor berates Loki, stating that Hulk will not stop until all of Asgard is destroyed bringing Ragnarok upon them all. Thor then sends Amora to Sif's side to protect Odin. She is reluctant but does as he wishes and s there. Thor then tells Loki to send whatever dark forces he has left to aid the Asgardians against the Hulk. Thor tells Loki that they both will go to . Sif sharpens her as Amora arrives. The guards surround her but she tells them she is there to help at Thor's request. Though Sif believes she is there as punishment for her involvement with Loki, she relents and allows her to stay. With most of her forces down Brunnhilde continues to defend herself against the Hulk but to no avail. She is knocked down as Hulk nears the palace. A enters the battle at the bidding of Loki, and Hulk attacks it too. Thor and Loki arrive in the bowels of Hel. The two see the numerous s of those fallen during Odinsleep. Loki comments on what a busy time Odinsleep is for his daughter, Hela. Loki torments Thor with the idea that his friends are also there, but Thor threatens to leave Loki behind. Worlds in Peril More Frost Giants battle Hulk but they too are no match. Bruce Banner wakes up in a bedroom in a nice house. Bruce puts on his glasses and opens the curtains to find the house is a lovely mountain location in the woods near a lake. Not understanding what is going on, Bruce sits back on the bed to find , apparently his wife, next to him. She tells him that he's not alone anymore and kisses him, when comes in the bedroom wanting to play. Loki and Thor find Hela with a at her side. Thor informs Loki's daughter that the Nine Worlds are in danger, including Hel and and that Ragnarok is upon them. She tells him that Bruce's soul is hers, just has Thor's almost was earlier. Thor questions why she would risk all for one soul, and she states he is doing the same. Loki points out that she has half a soul, Bruce Banner is incomplete without the Hulk. Hela then ponders this. With the Frost Giants defeated there is nothing standing in the way between Hulk and Odin save for Sif and Enchantress. As Hulk pounds on the doors Enchantress takes one more look at Odin as Sif puts on her helmet. Once More Back in his home Bruce and Betty sit by the as Bruce Jr. sleeps. Bruce comments on how nice everything is. Suddenly lightning cracks the sky and the voice of Hela is carried over the winds. Bruce looks down at his son and his wife wanting to be with them. When he turns around he finds his son gone and the same when he turns back to Betty. Suddenly, Bruce finds himself in a dark limbo with only Hela. Then he is taken to Hela's chamber with Loki and Thor. Thor asks for Bruce's help but he just wants to be with Betty again. Back in Asgard, Hulk has broken through the gates. Sif calls forth a flock of birds to attack Hulk. Hulk crushes several but the rest prove too fast. He then the rest knocking them down. The remaining guards attack but Hulk pounds the ground knocking them down. After throwing a few guards around Hulk continues towards Odin. In Hel Bruce continues to resist the idea of becoming one with the Hulk again. At the palace Amora uses a spell to try to push Hulk back but the giant continues coming forward and knocks her back. Sif uses her sword to attack quickly making several cuts and even tripping him. Thor tries to appeal to Bruce's sense of honor but still Banner resists. As Sif is ready to kill Hulk, Hulk grabs her and smashes her into the pool of water creating a crack that drains the pool. Fight With Me Loki then tells his daughter that the Hulk's soul is rightfully hers and convinces her to bring the Hulk to Hel and merge the two halves. Hulk is about to smash Odin when he is transported away in a green puff of smoke. Hela informs Bruce that although he does not have to forsake the afterlife's rewards he must still become whole. Just then Hulk is transported to Hel. He sees Bruce and smashes a large part of the cliffside off. Hulk follows Bruce down trying to destroy his other half when Bruce is teleported away by Hela. Bruce and the three gods watch as Hulk lands amongst the souls of Hel and is buried in rubble. Hulk frees himself and begins attacking the souls, but without success. Try as the mighty beast might the souls cannot be smashed or even grabbed. However, he does manage to make them go away by using the force of his fists to blow them away. Hela curses Loki for tricking her into bringing Hulk to her realm. But Thor says that he and Loki will capture the Hulk. Loki is hesitant but Thor reminds him that if he does not he will fight alone. Loki ponders the fact that they are already in Hel and stays behind to watch the two fight. As Hulk vainly fights the spirits Thor knocks him down with a bolt of lightning. Hulk comes at the god of thunder but Thor dodges and knocks him back with Mjolnir. Hulk makes another attack but again Thor dodges and uses a lightning charged Mjolnir to knock the green brute away. Thor blasts Hulk with a powerful bolt of lightning, but the Hulk still jumps out to make another attack and tackles him into a statue of Hela. Loki watches as Hulk does a more damage to Thor, then enters with a spell to restrain the Hulk. Thor uses his lightning attack again but Hulk breaks free and grabs the two stepbrothers. I'm the One As he is about to smash the two, Bruce runs up to Hulk stating he's the one the green giant wants. Hulk runs up to smash Bruce but in a flash of light the two are merged into one again. Thor runs up to Hulk and the giant says he is tired and collapses, turning into Bruce once again. Thor berates Loki for thinking Bruce to be weak and states that he has a lot of courage. Hela lifts Bruce and claims him to be too powerful to keep but to valuable to lose to Valhalla. So she returns Bruce to Midgard to stay. Loki tries to flee but Thor stops him so that he may answer for the damage he has done to Asgard. However, since Hela released a soul she demands that one take its place. Thor prepares for a fight but she instead choses Loki. Loki is dragged down into the ground by the souls around him as he begs for Thor's help. Thor contemplates fighting for Loki's soul but decides against it. As Thor leaves Hela reminds him that she wants his soul too. Defended to the End Thor returns to Asgard to find the palace in ruins. Both Sif and Enchantress see him but Sif runs to embrace him as Amora leaves with a look of sadness on her face. After missing all of the battle Odin finally awakes from his slumber. Later Odin holds a ceremony for the brave actions of those while he slept. He honors the sacrifices and the ones who assisted. Amora is on her own looking down at the magical ball seeing Thor and Sif kiss. Meanwhile, Loki is trapped in deep in Hel, overlooked by his daughter as she feasts. Odin is watched by all the heroes of Asgard including Thor, Sif, Brunnhilde, Balder, Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral. Odin makes special mention of Bruce Banner, the mortal who showed the gods what it is to be a legend, and dedicates that day's feast to him. A Hero All this is unknown to Bruce, as he wanders down an empty road all alone. Quotes "Outside the world you know there exists the Realm Eternal, Asgard. The shining light of the Nine Worlds. Asgard is home to the gods. All of whom bow down before the All-Father, Odin. Odin's lifeblood flows through Asgard, and Asgard is Odin. His power is all, and he keeps the Asgardian realm safe. But once each winter, the All-Father must rest and enter Odinsleep. While Odin slumbers, his absence leaves Asgard vulnerable, and this is when the wicked descend upon his kingdom." :-'Loki', opening narration, first line "For seven days, an onslaught of trolls, giants, dark elves, and demons seek to take control of the Nine Worlds. But they are eternally defeated by him, my arrogant, oafish brute of a stepbrother: Thor." :-'Loki' "I don't understand. Where...where am I?" :-'Bruce Banner', first line "Hear me, human. You have been brought to Asgard because in all the universe, only you have ever brought near defeat to the Mighty Thor." :-'Loki' "You are but a sniveling, sad creature." :-'Loki' to Bruce "Verily, ye must say that went far better than last winter." "Tell us, Volstagg, are you going to dispatch that troll beneath you or are you saving him for dinner?" "That all depends on how much mead I partake in." "Did my ears deceive me? Did Hogun the Grim make a joke? And here we thought you were still in a foul mood because you didn't get to slay a frost giant." "I've still slain more than thee, Fandral." :-'Volstagg', Hogun, and Fandral, first lines "In mere hours, the All-Father will wake, and then we may rejoice." :-'Balder', first line "The Lady Sif would know what vexes thee." "Aye, we won the day. All is well in the realm of Asgard but only until the next Odinsleep." :-'Sif' and Thor, first lines "Must we be chained to this eternal struggle?" "Be careful what you wish for, my love. For when the cycle does break, when things do change, then comes the end of days, then comes Ragnarok." :-'Thor' and Sif "Perhaps our fates are not ours to choose." :-'Thor' "Please, I'm begging you. Don't do this. I've fought all my life to keep the Hulk inside. You don't know the destruction he can cause." :-'Bruce Banner' "Look at you, so weak. Were it not for you inside the Hulk's mind suppressing his power he would rule Midgard with his rage." :-'Loki' "Let me see if I recall correctly. It is anger that unleashes the beast." :-'Loki' "I seem to have forgotten the frailty of mortals. Look, Amora, I do believe he's going to weep." :-'Loki' "No! It's impossible." :-'Bruce Banner' after being separated from Hulk "And so begins the end of Thor." :-'Loki' after taking control of the Hulk "Come, Hogun, Fandral. Let us give unto this scoundrel the gift of battle." :-'Volstagg' "Oh, the creature's power is incredible." "Take care, Loki. My spell bonds you to the creature, and while you are master to it, I can feel him fighting you." :-'Loki' and Enchantress, first line "Tis Balder's horn, but this is not right. Asgard's enemies are all defeated." "And yet the alarm has sounded. Stay at Odin's side. Should I fail to meet this threat you must protect him." "If Thor should fall, what hope has Asgard?" :-'Sif' and Thor "You will have to kill me, monster. For I shall not yield." :-'Balder' "Thor, the creature...like nothing I have ever seen." :-'Balder' "The Hulk has come to Asgard." :-'Thor' "Why have you come here?" "Why, to kill you, of course, dear stepbrother." "Loki?" :-'Thor' and Loki possessed Hulk "I have waited an eternity for this. To crush you with my bare hands. To match your might. To feel your life fade away as my hands wrap around your throat." :-'Loki possessed Hulk' "Come to your new master, Mjolnir, and let us smite my stepbrother for there are none stronger than Loki now." :-'Loki' "Loki, enough. your own rage fuels the beast. I can feel the spell breaking." :-'Amora' "Nay. You will have it's Thunder! For Odin! FOR ASGARD!" :-'Thor' "The monster...it is rage incarnate! It has shattered the spell. The Hulk is free." :-'Amora' "You don't know what you've done. With no one to reign the Hulk in he'll tear down your entire world." :-'Bruce Banner' "Thor. My love, I...I was angered when you chose Sif over me. I did not...I need thy love, not your death. Please. Please come back to me." :-'Amora' "Loki, I would have words with thee." "No! You were at Hela's door. I defeated you." :-'Thor' and Loki "Without Bruce Banner, the Hulk cannot leave Asgard." :-'Amora' "Valkyries, warriors, your seats in Valhalla are promised. Protect Odin with your lives. FOR ASGARD!" :-'Brunnhilde' "Then you and I, we go unto Hel this day." :-'Thor' "Loki, the god of mischief, bids you death, mortal creature." :-'Frost Giant', first line "Long have I wished never to see this realm." "I always forget what a busy time the Odinsleep is for my daughter." :-'Thor' and Loki entering Hel "Where am I? No. It doesn't make any sense." :-'Bruce Banner' "Bruce? Are you okay?" :-'Betty Banner', first line "Daddy! Come play with me." :-'Bruce Banner Jr.', only line "The sons of Odin risk much entering my realm." "The Nine Worlds of Asgard are in great peril, mistress, including Hel and Niflheim. A new Rangrok is upon us, and we need your help. We need Bruce Banner." :-'Hela' and Thor "You would risk everything for the sake of one soul?" "Just as you would, Odinson." :-'Thor' and Hela "Are you alright?" "I feel...I feel great. I can't imagine anything better." :-'Bruce' and Betty Banner "Bruce Banner. Wake from this dream." :-'Hela' "The world of the living has need of you." :-'Hela' "Friend Banner, for the sake of all of Asgard you must become the Hulk once more." :-'Thor' "No. No, you can't ask me to do that. I finally had peace. You don't know what you're asking." "Your time in Hel certainly has not made you less of a worm, mortal." :-'Bruce Banner' and Loki "Bruce Banner. I know thee to be a man of honor. I know thee to be a hero. The lives at stake are not your concern, not even human. But I ask you anyway. Be that hero now." :-'Thor' "The Hulk's soul is rightfully yours, daughter. Take it. Bring the Hulk to Hel. Merge the two halves of his soul and claim him." :-'Loki' "Bruce Banner. I will not force you to forsake the rewards of the afterlife. But you must be whole." :-'Hela' "Curse you Loki, for convincing me to bring the creature to my realm." "Stay thy hand, Hela. We shall retrieve the Hulk. ''" "''We? The Hulk's fists have addled your mind, thunderer." "Fight with me, brother, or die alone." "Not much of a threat, considering we're already in Hel." :-'Hela', Thor, and Loki "HAVE AT THEE!" :-'Thor' "HULK! Let them go. I'm the one you want. Come on." :-'Bruce Banner' "Dr. Banner!" "Hulk tired." :-'Thor' and Hulk, only line "You call him weak, Loki. But there's more strength and courage in that man than you will ever know." :-'Thor' "This soul is too dangerous to keep in Hel, and too valuable to lose to Valhalla. I will return him to Midgard." :-'Hela' "What? Thor! THOR! I helped you. I..." :-'Loki', last line "He is my father. His stay will not be eternal. But know this, Odinson. Your soul will be mine and I will keep it forever. Your fate is inescapable." :-'Hela', last line "Thus, the cycle begins anew." :-'Odin', first line "Asgard is safe once again. Defended to the end by its heroes. I am proud of each of you that stand before me. The day was saved by loyalty and sacrifice. We honor those who fought beside us, those who are no longer with us. And we defy those who would see us brought to ruin. And while the rewards of Valhalla await all of Asgard's heroes this day we honor a hero of Midgard. A mortal who sacrificed everything for a land not his own. This day, a human showed the gods what legends are made of. HAIL THE MORTAL, BRUCE BANNER!" :-'Odin', last line of the video Trivia *The video opens with the Rainbow Bridge connecting Earth and Asgard, just like the opening titles of the segments of . *In brief cameos, the Accursed and are two of the attackers at the beginning. *Hulk's hair is noticeably longer than Bruce's, and longer than his version in , , and . *Loki says that Hulk's power is incredible, a reference to his well-known descriptor. * tried to pick up in also. However, in the other video Hulk was somewhat successful. *Although not stated here, it is on , Mjolnir can only be picked up by those it deems worthy. That is why the Hulk, with all his strength, cannot lift it but Thor, who is weaker than Hulk, can do so easily. It may have also been because Loki, certainly an unworthy person, was controlling Hulk. *If Loki and all his magic was unable to control Hulk, it is highly unlikely would been able to either. *Although the fates of many in Wolverine are unknown, Bruce Banner is the only named character confirmed to have died in both segments of . *This is supposed to be Hulk at his very strongest, since he gets stronger the angrier he gets and without Banner he is pure rage. *The guards inside Odin's chamber are likely the , Asgard's elite squad that trained Thor in . *The time Bruce wakes up in his dream is 7:35. *Amora was not saving the guard, when Hulk entered Odin's chamber, but deflecting him away from her. *Hulk smashes both Sif and so hard that it breaks the floor beneath them. *When viewed together it would seem as though is stronger than Thor as Wolverine continues to get up but Thor needs help. However, there are two reasons for this. First, Hulk is supposed to be stronger and less controlled in this video. Also, the producers wanted to have Thor get close to death to introduce Hela. *The only video of the two that shows Hulk becoming Banner again. *The last shot is a reference to ''The Incredible Hulk'' series staring . The episodes of that series would often end with David Banner wandering down an empty road while a piano piece called "The Lonely Man" played. As a tribute, there is a piano piece played though it is not the same as the series. Interestingly, after the series was cancelled a made-for-TV movie called ''The Incredible Hulk Returns'' that followed the series saw Hulk meet Thor. *Like Wolverine, the cast part of the credits use images from the comics. However, unlike the other video the rest of the images are from the video. *Amora's more well known name of Enchantress is not used in the video nor the credits. However, she is called that in the commentaries and in . *This video is Craig Kyle's and Christopher Yost's favorite of the two videos. *Amora, or Enchantress as he calls her, is the favorite design of Craig Kyle. Hela is his next favorite design. Goofs *Sif's sword changes design throughout the video. *There appears to be no reason whatsoever for Hulk's determination to destroy Odin, besides the fact that Odin emits a bright light that caught his eye. *The shot of Hulk punching the Frost Giant is used twice. *When Bruce wakes up in the house there is clearly no one in bed with him. Though this could be explained as the whole thing is an illusion. Continuity *This video takes place in the same continuity as , , , and as part of the Christopher Yost Animated Universe. ** is a prequel to this video, showing Thor and Loki as boys and how they first teamed up with the Warriors Three. ** is a prequel to this video as it shows Thor and Hulk meeting and battling together. **Dialogue in this video would indicate that this takes place after Wolverine, since in this video Hulk has fought many battles with Thor and is well known, while in Wolverine he is still considered a rumor. **Asgard, Thor, Odin, Loki, Sif, the Warriors Three, Balder, Amora, Executioner, and the Frost Giants would appear in the Avengers episode . Thor then becomes one of the main cast members on the series while the others are recurring. **Malekith appears in the Avengers episode . **Hela and Hel appear in Avengers episode . **Chronologically, this is the last part of the animated universe. *The symbol Loki puts up to block Hulk is the same magical blocking spell from . Though it is unknown if there is any connection between the two videos. *Hulk jumping up to punch the Frost Giant is a reference to previous Marvel video where attacks in the same way. *Footage of Hulk walking towards Asgard was used in trailers for to establish his destructive power. talking about hearing of 's power in is a reference to this video. Though it is unknown if there is any connection between the videos. *Thor's animation model from this video was used for his in . Cast : Bryce Johnson previously voiced in . Grey Griffin, who voices Sif, previously played on Janyse Jaud also voiced in . Kari Wahlgren also voiced in . Crew See also Hulk vs Thor (Video) Full Credits. : Background Hulk vs Thor was released concurrently with in the package. Both this video and Wolverine have decidedly different animation styles to invoke the differences between Thor and Wolverine. For example, this video has brighter colors and is designed to have a grander feel. The producers described the video as Hulk fighting "every known entity in the Thor franchise." SDCC '08, Marvel's Craig Kyle on Future of Animation, p2 at Newsarama Butch Lukic compared this video and to Disney's ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' and ''Dumbo'', stating that this video is more grand and epic while Wolverine is more hectic. Graham McTavish grew up reading Thor comics and described this job as a dream come true. Walt Simonson's run on Thor served as the main visual inspiration for this video. Sif was designed to be more athletic in contrast to Amora who was designed to be more rounded. The dialogue was written to sound Shakespearean rather than the typical idea of Norse being brutish. The opening is supposed to be Bruce's journey along the . An opening that was considered was having Loki go through Thor's history to find who could defeat his brother. But the producers felt the Rainbow bridge was a more organic entry into the film. There was initially a fart gag when Volstagg knocked out the troll he was sitting on, but it was cut out. The producers thought there would be too many people able to send Hulk back to Midgard once he became a problem so they thought of the idea of separating the two. This also allowed more of Bruce Banner to be seen and developed. Hulk's approach towards Asgard's gates was inspired by old western movies. Hulk punching the horses is a reference to the comedy ''Blazing Saddles'', where the big, strong villain does the same thing. Hulk's rampage through Asgard as seen by Sif is inspired by ''King Kong'' where all that is seen is the trees being parted by Kong. The dream sequence is to show that the Norse Hel is not like the Christian Hell. It's more of just an afterlife than a place of punishment. The fire and brimstone part of Hel is just a way station until Hela determines where the souls should go. Additionally, the producers did not want Hel to be dominated by reds to show the difference. Hela's height was a reference to Loki's origins as the son of a Frost Giant, the producers stating that the height gene skipped a generation. The palace is decorated with the faces of those involved in production. The main face, surrounding the doors, is based on producer Frank Paur. The reason the spirits have a glow near their stomachs is because several ancient religions, such as the Norse mythology upon which Thor is based on, believed the soul was centered in the celiac plexus. The original ending had Odin waking up and stopping Hulk, but was changed to the one seen. This would have been too literally deus ex machina, with an all-powerful god coming to save the day when no one else could. The ceremony at the end is supposed to be lit as though all the light were coming from Odin. Matthew Wolf auditioned for the part by recording lines in his wardrobe. The producers liked the way he delivered his lines, mostly due to having to hold the script in one hand and the microphone in the other forcing him to concentrate harder. Matthew Wolf only recorded lines with Graham McTavish. Ironically, for he only recorded with Rick Gomez, the voice of the younger Loki. Although not as bloody as Wolverine the MPAA rated this both videos PG-13, this one for animated action violence. Though this film does feature many more deaths, especially considering everyone in the other video could be alive at the end except for a few soldiers. Craig Kyle and Christopher Yost would later write ''Thor: Ragnarok'', which shares similarities to both this and , also written by Kyle. Reaction Reviews for have generally been positive, often seen as one of the better direct-to-video movies. However, Thor has not fared as well as its mutant counterpart. Critics noted how the movie had a grander and more stylized feel, also enjoying stronger side characters and more focus on Bruce Banner. However, several critics said that it lacked some of the fun that Wolverine had and required more knowledge of the Thor mythos. Some have also complained that Thor seems too weak as he is easily defeated by Hulk. James Harvey of Marvel Animation Age said "the creative teams at Marvel Animated Features have been upping their game with each movie. Last year's was a great animated flick, one of the best they've done, but is a fanboy's dream come to life, one that I'm sure many will dig." He said the video had a majestic, epic feel rather than the ferocious feel to Wolverine, and the violence was more stylized than the brutal action of Wolverine. He noted that almost all of Thor's supporting cast gets some moment to shine. He said that while both stories were somewhat thin, Thor had a more engaging one and was easier to get lost in. The visuals are more stylized than Wolverine and carried a sense of the fantastic to them. " is probably one of the best looking Marvel Animated Features to date." He said Matthew Wolf brought weight and seriousness to the role of Thor. He enjoyed this segment more saying "the epic feel of Hulk Versus Thor just grabbed me a little more. The visuals are eye-popping and exciting, and still found myself engaged by both of the movies even though the stories are somewhat thin." Cindy White of IGN.com said that Craig Kyle and Christopher Yost affinity for the Marvel universe definitely shows. "They know what fans want to see and they do their best to deliver the iconic moments. What they lack, however, is a coherent way of stringing these moments together. ... While the idea of Hulk bringing down Ragnarok on Asgard might sound cool, it only works if the story provides him with a concrete reason for doing so. Hulk may not be a logical creature, but he's still governed by certain rules of motivation just like any other character in a good story." She stated confusion over why Hulk decided to attack Odin in his mindless rampage. She said Thor's heroism is less complicated and possibly less interesting than Hulk or . He said the feel was more epic and majestic and had a lot more characters. She said that not being a Thor fan slightly hurt the video as she did not know everyone, but Thor fans should appreciate it. "It's not hard to understand why the creators chose the pantheon of Thor for this second film, but there had to be other characters in the Marvel universe more worthy of a matchup with the big green guy. Here's hoping we'll see them in a sequel, or even a series." She gave Hulk vs Thor a score of 6 out of 10, one point less than Wolverine and collectively.Hulk Vs. Blu-ray Review at IGN.com El Bicho at Blogcritics.org said "'Hulk vs. Thor' is enjoyable, but it’s noticeably different in pace and tone from 'vs. Wolverine,' and is better suited for a fan of Thor." He said it was so-so, not as exciting, hard to follow, and "not really Hulk." He noted how more time was spent on Banner, but he was still a sniveling weakling. He pointed out how well the video looked and sounded. "Hulk Vs. is an improvement over previous Marvel Comics direct-to-DVD releases, like , because both the stories and action are improved. ... This deserves a place on your comic shelf." Blu-ray Review: Hulk Vs. at Blogsciritcs.org Todd Douglass Jr. of DVD Talk recommended the movie giving the content three and a half stars, video four stars, audio four stars, extras three and a half stars, and replay three stars. He noted that, given the numerous fights Hulk has had in the comics, the producers "approach to the subject matter is more fan-service than an attempt to tell a new story or make a next generation of Hulk lovers." He called it one of the better efforts from Marvel Animation. He said the story of Thor was more thought out and balanced as a result. He enjoyed watching Hulk stomp across Asgard. He also noted how more time was spent on Banner. "The plot also feels more robust with some climactic moments and plenty of surprises. This helped it feel more complete than the Wolverine story and even though Thor's tale is slightly longer, it maintains a stronger pace. ... Thor tones down the violence a bit to allow a fuller story that works Banner's character into the fold better. The end result is one of Marvel's best animated efforts and even though it's not perfect, it's a must see for comic book fans. Consider it strongly recommended." Hulk Vs. at DVD Talk Kerry Birmingham of DVD Verdict said "even the filmmakers' refer to them as 'mini-movies' (with the hint that budgets were to blame for the abbreviated running times). The length, though, is hardly a deterrent, as there's little to explain, and even less to evoke: there's not much in the way of human drama in Hulk vs.. No, forty minutes or so is just about right for some smashing and counter-smashing. While hardly brainless, these episodes aim to please viewers looking for a good fight." She stated that Wolverine was slightly more successful calling this a more somber film featuring just as much violence "but is mired in the same melodramatic cosmology that plagues the comics." She said that while it's no less brutal, it's just not as fun to see Hulk battle the Warriors Three than the mutant healers of the other video. She called it a stoic affair with gods pondering their fate with mortals hanging in the balance. She noted how much more expanded Bruce is in this version, noting the long dream sequence where he gets everything he wants, but said it lacked the glee of Wolverine. She said Thor was just less fun. "Kyle and Yost have less of an affinity for Thor, and it shows".Hulk Vs.: 2-Disc Special Edition at DVD Verdict Rob Vaux of Sci-Fi Movie Page gave this video three stars, half a star less than Wolverine. He said it was an obvious improvement over previous Marvel animated movies. He said that the videos were a bit short, but movies are the length they should be and that adding more would have detracted from the movie. He said that every frame felt straight from the comics, all the characters were spot on, and the voice acting was terrific. He called Thor "marginally gentler, but similarly reveals a corner of the Marvel universe rarely seen before now." He noted an affinity for the Thunder God and how the supporting cast was brought to life. "A few snippets of clunky dialogue and the unspoken assumption that the audience is familiar with these characters mark the only real difficulties on display, and the short running time keeps the energy at a crackling pace throughout." HULK VS. (TWO-DISC SPECIAL EDITION) (WIDESCREEN) (2009) at Scifimoviepage.com G4TV named the Hulk Vs video and was two of the five best comic book inspired animated movies. They said "The animation is crisp, the voice acting is top notch and you can't beat getting two movies for the price of one." The Top 5 Comic Book Inspired Animated Movies at G4TV The video has a 7.1 on the Internet Movie Database. Among the community, it has a 67% on Rotten Tomatoes. On Amazon, it has an average of four and a half out of five stars. References External Links *Marvel.com *Marvel Animation Age *Amazon *Internet Movie Database *Rotten Tomatoes *Allmovie *Toonzone Interviews Matthew Wolf on Voicing Thor in "Thor: Tales of Asgard" at Toonzone Category:Video Category:Hulk Vs Category:Christopher Yost Animated Universe